Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -1 \times \dfrac{6}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{6}{25} = 0.24$ Now we have: $ -1 \times 0.24 = {?} $ $ -1 \times 0.24 = -0.24 $